Whole New World
by Castella Casper
Summary: "Travel far enough, and you will meet yourself." - Jung Jaehyun / "It feels good to be lost in the right direction." - Kim Doyoung. (NCT - Jaehyun - Doyoung - JaeDo)
1. Chapter 1

Whole New World

Cross Post In Wattpad

-Castella Casper-

NCT Band | Fancfiction | Romance | Friendship | General

Jung Jaehyun | Kim Doyoung

.

.

.

Jaehyun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga Fakultas Ekonomi. Suara langkah kaki brutal dari sepasang kaki berbalut _sneakers_ merah itu terdengar sangat nyaring beradu dengan lantai, menimbulkan gema yang lumayan mengganggu pendengaran. Beberapa kali pemuda putih itu menabrak mahasiswa yang kebetulan ada di jalur larinya dan mendapat sumpah serapah yang tentu saja tidak dia pedulikan sama sekali. Dia ada pertemuan perdana panitia untuk acara _dies_ _natalis_ kampus dan terima kasih pada dosennya yang maha baik dan pemurah itu sekarang dia jadi terlambat.

Dengan kasar dan tidak sabar, tanpa sadar, Jaehyun membuka pintu ruang rapat yang tertutup. Bunyi dentuman yang keras dan tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam sana menoleh, memperhatikan pemuda pucat dengan wajah ngos-ngosan dan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir deras di permukaan wajahnya, sementara tubuhnya masih berada di ambang pintu, membungkuk dan sedang berusaha mengatur napas.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jaehyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err~maaf aku terlambat," ujarnya tidak enak disertai cengiran polosnya. Masalahnya hampir semua yang ada di ruangan ini adalah seniornya, hanya dia dan dua orang lain yang masih berada di tahun pertama. Tentu saja Jaehyun merasa tidak enak dan malu diperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Rapat jadi tertunda gara-gara menunggumu. Kalau baru rapat hari pertama saja kau sudah terlambat, bagaimana yang selanjutnya?"

Suara dengan nada dingin dan sarkastis itu membuat seisi ruangan termasuk Jaehyun menatap ke depan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam sedang berdiri menantang dan menatap lurus-lurus bola mata _almond_ Jaehyun. Wajahnya yang manis mirip kelinci itu terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi, membuat Jaehyun segan tapi juga dongkol dikatai seperti itu, terlebih dia baru terlambat sepuluh menit, dan lagi pula tidak ada yang meminta mereka menunggu Jaehyun untuk memulai rapat, toh dia hanya anggota biasa, kenapa seakan-akan dia sudah membuat sebuah dosa besar?

"Kalau tidak niat ikut kepanitiaan tidak usah ikut hanya demi popularitas. Mengganggu saja!"

Jaehyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan gigi yang gemeretak. Harga dirinya baru saja dijatuhkan dan tatapan meremehkan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah. Jaehyun mendaftar menjadi panitia karena acara _dies_ _natalis_ ini adalah acara besar, kalau dia berhasil menjadi panitia dia akan mendapat sertifikat dengan empat poin dan dia tidak perlu repot mencari sertifikat kepanitiaan lagi sebagai syarat kelulusan. Tapi niatnya malah disalahartikan oleh seniornya itu. Dan apa katanya tadi? Mengganggu? Yang benar saja!

Dan lagi, senior itu memarahinya di depan semua anggota panitia yang jumlahnya hampir lima puluh orang. Jaehyun yang sudah malu karena datang terlambat jadi semakin malu dan marah, dia jadi keki. Harga dirinya seperti baru saja dijatuhkan dan diinjak. _Image_ -nya jadi buruk sekarang.

"Sudah, sudah! Jaehyun duduklah dan kita segera mulai rapatnya." Lerai Taeil memecah keheningan mendadak yang terjadi di aula, membuat Jaehyun membatalkan niatnya untuk membalas kata-kata sarkas si senior.

Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih dan dalam diam segera duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat Johnny, sepupunya yang kebetulan juga termasuk dalam jajaran panitia inti. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas dan muka ditekuk pemuda tinggi itu segera duduk dan meletakkan ranselnya di lantai samping meja dengan agak kasar, tanda dia masih kesal.

"Sudah Jae, tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Johnny sambil menepuk pundak Jaehyun.

"Orang itu menyebalkan, Hyung. Manis-manis tapi galak sekali," omel Jaehyun setengah berbisik sementara Johnny sudah tertawa pelan.

"Doyoung memang begitu. Disiplin dan tegas, kadang memang sedikit berlebihan."

"Sangat berlebihan!" Koreksi Jaehyun. "Seperti aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal saja,"

"Sebenarnya dia baik, hanya saja keadaan mengubahnya jadi seperti itu."

Jaehyun segera menolahkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Johnny yang sedang sibuk mencatat penjelasan Taeil dengan pandangan bertanya. "Baik apanya? Galak seperti induk ayam kehilangan anaknya begitu tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali!"

Johnny hanya terkekeh saja. Jaehyun itu badannya saja yang besar, tapi dia masih sering mengomel dengan wajah ditekuk mirip anak kecil tidak diberi permen, seperti sekarang ini.

"Nanti ku beri tahu siapa itu seorang Kim Doyoung."

"Nope, thanks. Aku tidak butuh info apa-apa soal senior galak itu," tolak Jaehyun mantap yang hanya dibalas gidikan bahu tidak peduli oleh Johnny.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia siapa, Hyung?"

Johnny yang sedang mengunyah burgernya menoleh, menatap pada Jaehyun yang menatapnya penasaran. Ditelannya burger dalam mulutnya dengan sedikit susah payah sebelum berkata, "Tadi katanya 'nope', kenapa sekarang bertanya?"

"Penasaran, ku rasa,"

Johnny mengernyit dengan jawaban yang serasa menggantung itu. Dia tahu Jaehyun bukan anak dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar jika itu menyangkut hidup orang lain. Tadi juga dia hanya iseng menawarkan, toh dia juga bukan penggosip.

Menyadari sepupunya yang minta penjelasan, Jaehyun kemudian melanjutkan, "Tadi saat ke toilet aku tidak sengaja melihatnya marah-marah pada mahasiswa yang mungkin seangkatan denganku hingga mahasiswa itu pucat pasi, aku rasa dia sudah keterlaluan marah-marah sampai seperti itu. Apa dia memang tempramen atau bagaimana? Dan wajahnya itu, dingin sekali, tanpa ekspresi. Lalu matanya. Matanya bukan jendela dunia, matanya seperti mati, tidak bersinar."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis?"

Jaehyun berdecak sebal kemudian memukul lengan berotot Johnny keras yang dihadiahi erangan protes dari yang punya. "Sakit, Bodoh!"

"Aku sedang serius, Hyung Bodoh!"

"Ya, ya, terserah," Johnny mengibaskan tangannya. "Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya?"

"Ya tidak juga, sih. Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja," jawab Jaehyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Namanya Doyoung. Kim Doyoung. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum."

Jaehyun sudah mulai pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan cerita yang dia kira pasti akan biasa saja. Senior yang memang galak sedari lahir. Suka marah-marah, dingin, angkuh, sarkas, tidak punya teman, dijauhi kakak tingkat dan ditakuti adik tingkat. Bukankah memang biasanya cerita soal senior yang galak begitu? Tapi lumayanlah untuk bahan obrolan selagi menunggu kelas kuliah berikutnya.

"Tahu Jaksa Kim? Jaksa yang menangani kasus korupsi perusahaan multinasional dan beberapa kasus korupsi pemerintah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Sosok jaksa yang dibilang Johnny memang sangat terkenal. Kim Gunmo. Jaksa yang telah banyak menangani kasus terutama korupsi di kalangan eksekutif negara. Kasus yang ditanganinnya selalu selesai, tuntas dan bersih, membuatnya menjadi jaksa yang ditakuti dan dihormati di lingkungan peradilan. Dihormati masyarakat dan ditakuti oleh para tikus berdasi.

"Dia ayah Doyoung."

"Ne?! Serius, Hyung?!"

Johnny hanya mengangguk singkat sambil menyeruput jus apelnya yang sejak tadi dianggurkan. Bahkan balok es di dalamnya sudah sebagian besar mencair, membuat jus itu sedikit hambar.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu memang, aku saja tahu hal ini dari Ten karena dia sahabat Doyoung sejak kecil. Aku dan Taeyong baru mengenalnya saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, kebetulan dia adalah salah satu anak dalam kelompok yang aku bimbing."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ten hyung sahabat Kim Doyoung,"

"Memang tidak banyak yang tahu soal itu juga. Mereka jarang terlihat bersama di kampus. Tapi percayalah mereka itu dekat sekali,"

Wow! Ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan bagi Jaehyun. Siapa sangka ada anak Kim Gunmo yang berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya? Dan sepertinya hal ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya karena Kim Gunmo memang dikenal sebagai jaksa yang sangat tertutup soal kehidupan pribadinya. Bahkan siapa istrinya saja tidak banyak yang tahu, begitu pula dengan anaknya dan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Itu juga yang membuat Doyoung berubah."

Untuk kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar memfokuskan atensinya pada Johnny. Rasa penasarannya setingkat lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dulu Doyoung tidak pendiam dan dingin seperti sekarang. Dia anak yang baik, periang, ramah dan sangat cerewet. Tapi aturan ayahnya membuatnya kehilangan itu semua."

"Biar ku tebak, ayahnya pasti terlalu mengekang dengan segudang aturan dan melarang melakukan hal yang disukainya, kemudian membuatnya melakukan apapun keinginan ayahnya, seolah keinginan itu adalah perintah mutlak. Lama kelamaan dia menyerah dengan semua itu dan berakhir seperti sekarang. Klasik."

Benar kata Jaehyun. Ini adalah masalah klasik yang dihadapi hampir setiap anak dengan orang tua kaya dan sukses. Ah! Tidak hanya yang kaya dan sukses saja sebenarnya, karena orang tua dengan tingkat kekeraskepalaan mengalahkan batu bisa berasal dari kalangan mana saja.

Mereka ingin anak-anak mereka menjadi seperti mereka, meneruskan perusahaan atau memiliki profesi yang sama, atau profesi bonafit lainnya yang sering kali memaksa otak bekerja lebih keras di bawah tekanan , meskipun sang anak memiliki keinginan dan impiannya sendiri. Mereka terlalu keras kepala dan menutup mata rapat-rapat, tidak mau melihat hal itu dan menganggap bahwa jalan yang dipilih oleh anak ingusan di usia muda bukanlah pilihan yang bijak dan hanya mendetangkan kesenangan di awal saja, sementara di hari tua mereka akan sengsara karena tidak memiliki harta simpanan, deposito misalnya, atau berlembar-lembar saham di perusahaan asing dengan aset melimpah. Karena itu mereka pikir pilihan mereka akan lebih menjamin masa depan anak-anak mereka.

Belum prestis dan harga diri yang harus dijunjung tinggi. Menjadi sosok sempurna setiap saat selayaknya anak bangsawan yang baik. Dengan nilai sempurna dan kelakuan yang begitu tertata. Sehingga orang tua mereka tidak akan malu ketika harus menceritakan segudang prestasi dan sederet angka sempurna di laporan hasil belajar putra mereka kepada para kolega di pertemuan rutin yang dilakukan oleh kalangan mereka sendiri. Tanpa tahu bahwa semua itu membawa kecewa dan luka, rasa takut, sedih, tertekan, hingga depresi kepada anak-anak yang kebanyakan masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semua itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menghancurkan mimpi indah yang sedang dibangun anak mereka menjadi serpihan kecil yang bahkan akan sangat sulit untuk dilihat apalagi disatukan kembali. Merekalah yang justru telah merenggut kebahagiaan dari hidup anak-anak mereka sejak dini dengan dalih kehidupan yang lebih baik kelak.

Tentu saja semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk putra-putri mereka. Hanya saja terkadang cara mereka dalam menunjukkan keinginan itu salah, salah besar. Cara yang salah itu telah merenggut semua kebahagiaan masa kecil yang seharusnya menjadi kenangan indah, bukan memori kelabu yang hanya akan terlapisi debu.

Jaehyun tahu benar semua itu karena dia adalah salah satunya. Tapi paling tidak orang tuanya masih mau mendengarkan Jaehyun, memberinya pilihan untuk hidupnya dan membuatnya bertanggung jawab pada pilihannya.

"Ya, dan ayahnya benar-benar melakukan itu dengan baik. Sejak kecil Doyoung sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang jaksa seperti ayahnya. Doyoung menjalani private school dan dilarang keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan, karenanya dia jadi tidak punya teman kecuali Ten. Ayahnya juga melarangnya bersenang-senang. Kau tahu? Game, taman hiburan, musik, hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Ku pikir ayahnya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi pada dasarnya orang tua yang setipe dengan Jaksa Kim memang sama saja, hanya lebih buruk atau tidak saja yang membedakan," komentar Jaehyun yang diangguki setuju oleh Johnny.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan cepat melewati koridor belakang gedung rektorat, berlomba dengan awan kelabu yang siap memuntahkan muatannya. Jaraknya yang lumayan jauh - terpisah oleh taman kampus dan lapangan parkir khusus dosen, membuat dia harus memutari area selatan kampus dengan mobil - dari Fakultas Ekonomi membuat Jaehyun dan teman-teman sejurusannya malas ke gedung rektorat jika tidak ada urusan penting. Masalahnya adalah sekarang dia punya urusan, dan itu penting! Terpaksa dia mengunjungi gedung yang jaraknya maha jauh itu.

Bangunan bercat putih gading itu memiliki lima lantai, di mana di salah satu lantainya, yaitu lantai tiga digunakan _full_ untuk perpustakaan. Memang tidak seluas gedung perpustakaan pusat yang jaraknya hanya terpisah jalan setapak di depan sana, juga tentunya kalah lengkap, tetapi di perpustakaan gedung rektorat ini disimpan banyak ensiklopedia. Mulai dari ensiklopedia populer kedokteran hingga yang klasik seperti filsafat dan sejarah. Semua lengkap, bahkan yang sudah tua dan langka pun ada. Karena itu Jaehyun mengunjunginya. Dia butuh meminjam kumpulan naskah perkembangan ekonomi untuk makalah di mana dia menggantungkan sepertiga nilainya semester ini pada makalah itu.

Saat akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, _lift_ di gedung ini sedang dalam perbaikan, tanpa sengaja _almond_ nya melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa hingga membuat kakinya kembali melangkah mundur menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Di sana, di ujung lain koridor yang agak tersembunyi, ada seseorang yang berjongkok di depan sebuah kardus lusuh berukuran sedang. Matanya menatap lembut objek, entah apa di dalamnya, dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Jaehyun tidak akan tertarik jika saja itu orang lain. Sayangnya orang yang sedang dia perhatikan itu adalah Kim Doyoung. Seniornya yang menyebalkan dan mengatainya pengganggu tempo hari. Kim Doyoung yang sedang dia lihat sekarang bukanlah Kim Doyoung yang dia lihat di ruang rapat. Benar-benar berbeda!

Jaehyun masih ingat mata bulat bening yang menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi dua hari lalu. Sama sekali tidak memancarkan emosi. Wajah datar dengan gestur arogan yang menyebalkan. Tapi semua itu tidak Jaehyun temukan saat ini. Ketika dengan senyuman hangat dan mata berbinar Kim Doyoung menggendong dengan hati-hati dua ekor anak kucing di lengannya yang terbalut sweater. Memeluk mereka dan menciumi dua kepala yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan itu perlahan, seakan kedua anak kucing itu sangat berharga.

"Aku ingin sekali membawa kalian pulang dan merawat kalian dengan baik, tapi abeoji pasti akan memarahiku jika tahu aku membawa kalian,"

Dari jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa langkah darinya, Jaehyun bisa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada sedih dan menyesal itu.

Kemudian dengan hati-hati Doyoung menaruh kembali kedua anak kucing berbulu coklat terang itu ke dalam kardus. Mahasiswa fakultas hukum itu mulai melepas sweater birunya dan menjadikannya penutup kardus. Berharap itu bisa menghalau angin dingin karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Aku harus pergi. Tetaplah hangat dan menjaga satu sama lain. Aku akan datang lagi besok." Dengan elusan terakhir di masing-masing kepala mungil berbulu lembut itu, Doyoung beranjak, berjalan pada arah yang berlawanan dan menghilang di tikungan.

Jaehyun masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kejadian mengejutkan barusan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia akhirnya bergerak. Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya karena tanpa disadarinya sekarang dia tengah membawa kardus berisikan dua anak kucing yang tertutup sweater biru menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran belakang gedung rektorat yang biasanya digunakan oleh anak Fakultas Hubungan Internasional, mengingat hanya mereka yang tidak punya lahan parkir sendiri. Ah! Dia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya mendatangi gedung rektorat. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh dia bisa meminjam buku itu besok pagi. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore, perpustakaan rektorat pasti juga akan tutup sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"Emmm, jadi guys, kita akan melakukan apa?"

Katakan Jaehyun bodoh, dan agak kurang waras, karena dirinya baru saja berbicara pada dua ekor anak kucing yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya. Dan tentu saja dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sekarang dua, maksudnya tiga makhluk, berbeda spesies itu malah saling tatap dengan begitu intens.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai gila." Jaehyun bergegas berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk di ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku akan mandi, dan kalian-" Jaehyun berbalik, telunjuknya menunjuk dua anak kucing yang sekarang sedang saling berpelukan, berguling dan mencoba menggigit telinga satu sama lain di atas _bad_ _cover_ tebal yang hangat. Menggemaskan!

"-tetaplah diam dan jadi anak baik. Pastikan kalian tetap hidup dan utuh saat aku selesai."

Jaehyun baru saja selesai mandi dan memindahkan dua anak kucing barunya ke keranjang tidur. Itu sebenarnya keranjang buah milik ibunya yang dia ubah jadi tempat tidur sementara anak kucingnya dan dialasi selimut tebal. Setelah memastikan kedua makhluk berbulu itu tidur, dihampirinya meja belajar di depan tempat tidurnya dan mengambil tas kamera hitam yang dia letakkan di laci paling bawah. Memeriksa beberapa foto di dalam _memory_ _card_ -nya yang dia ambil minggu lalu saat berjalan-jalan ke Busan. Senyuman selalu terkembang saat Jaehyun melihat hasil bidikannya yang menurutnya memuaskan.

Tapi senyum itu hilang saat bayangan Kim Doyoung melintasi otaknya. Jaehyun tidak mengerti mengapa wajah itu bisa mendadak mampir di pikirannya. Mungkin karena hari ini dia melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Kim Doyoung. Hingga tanpa sadar matanya kini menatap dua ekor anak kucing yang sudah membentuk bola bulu di sudut ruangan.

Jaehyun seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tapi senyuman yang baru pertama kali Jaehyun lihat benar-benar mengganggunya. Bukankah senyum itu yang seharusnya menghiasi wajah Doyoung? Bukanya bibir tipis yang selalu terkatup rapat, membentuk garis lurus tipis yang membuat orang mundur secara perlahan. Jaehyun sadar Doyoung telah membangun benteng yang tinggi dan tebal tanpa celah di sekelilinya.

Jaehyun juga lahir dengan orang tua yang memiliki pemikiran kolot seperti orang tua Doyoung. Ayahnya sangat ingin Jaehyun meneruskan perusahaan keluarga mereka yang sedang dalam masa gemilang, berharap Jaehyun akan bisa membuat perusahaan multinasional itu menjadi perusahaan internasional di bawah pimpinannya kelak. Jaehyun kira itu berlebihan karena dia bahkan baru berusia sembilan tahun saat ayahnya memberitahukan keinginan itu. Saat itu Jaehyun hanya menganggguk tapi lama kelamaan dia tahu apa yang dia mau. Apa yang dia sukai, dan ingin menjadi orang seperti apa dia kelak. Jaehyun sudah memiliki bayangan akan menjalani kehidupan yang seperti apa saat dia dewasa nanti, dan tentu saja itu jauh dari keinginan ayahnya.

Ayahnya menolak, tentu saja, memangnya apa yang Jaehyun harapkan? Tapi Jaehyun berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun pada akhirnya ayahnya tetap tidak mengijinkannya menjadi seorang fotografer profesional seperti impiannya, paling tidak pria yang sangat dia hormati itu masih memberi kelonggaran pada Jaehyun, sehingga dia masih bisa melakukan hobi dan _passion_ nya.

Satu hal yang begitu disyukuri Jaehyun, bahwa ayahnya adalah orang sangat bijak dan tidak serta merta memaksakan kehendaknya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun masih ingat saat dirinya harus bersekolah ke Amerika, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya di Korea untuk pendidikan yang lebih baik, yang akan menunjangnya menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar. Saat itu ayahnya memberiknnya hadiah sebuah kamera _digital single lens reflex_ (DSLR) keluaran terbaru, kamera yang masih dia simpan hingga sekarang.

Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun bisa memotret sebanyaknyak-banyaknya, memenuhi semua _memory_ _card_ , _memory_ _external_ -nya dengan berbagai foto yang menakjubkan. Jaehyun boleh berkeliling, berjalan-jalan kemanapun untuk memuaskan keinginannya dalam mengabadikan setiap objek dan momen berharga dalam bidikan kamera. Tapi ayahnya juga membuat Jaehyun berjanji akan selalu menjadi anak yang rajin. Dengan nilai yang baik dan akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik juga kelak untuk perusahaan mereka.

Kamera itu sangat berharga. Benda hitam beresolusi tinggi itu selalu mengingatkan Jaehyun pada tanggung jawabnya. Ayahnnya mengijinkannya memotret, maka biarkan dia belajar dan secara perlahan mewujudkan impian ayahnya sebagai ganti keberuntungan yang telah didapatkannya. Kamera itu adalah sebuat _remainder_ untuk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Tidak semua anak seberuntung dirinya. Kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu diambilnya sebuah album foto di laci paling bawah meja belajarnya. Album berwarna biru langit dengan tulisan besar _'East Asia'_ yang terpampang pada sampulnya. Album berisi foto-foto hasil bidikan Jaehyun di beberapa negara Asia Timur seperti Taiwan, Hongkong, Jepang, dan Mongolia. Jaehyun punya lebih dari sepuluh album seperti ini. Album berisi semua foto hasil jepretannya yang kemudian dia cetak dan ditempelkan pada album yang diberi judul sesuai wilayahnya.

Kecintaannya pada fotografi kemudian membuatnya juga menjadi seorang traveler, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jaehyun sebelumnya. Mengunjungi negara-negara di berbagai belahan dunia, bertemu dengan orang baru, belajar hal dan budaya baru, dan mengabadikan semua keindahan itu dengan kameranya. Keindahan yang selalu berhasil membuat seorang Jung Jaehyun bertekuk lutut dan bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Tentang betapa baiknya Tuhan yang telah memberinya banyak kebahagiaan, keberuntungan dan kesempatan. Membuatnya berpikir luas tentang impian dan tanggung jawabnya. Tentang kahidupannya yang dia rasa berat. Tapi Jaehyun selalu kembali tersadar bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah benar-benar membuatnya menderita, selalu ada hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya tersenyum dan dia seharusnya lebih berterimakasih karena hal itu. Dan Jaehyun, entah mengapa, ingin membagi rasa syukur itu dengan Kim Doyoung.

.

.

.

Hari in Jaehyun merelakan waktu tidurnya terpotong demi datang ke kampusnya pagi-pagi sekali. Dia belum mendapat buku ensiklopedia untuk makalahnya, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi tujuan utamanya bukan itu. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, seorang Jung Jaehyun sekarang tengah berdiri di depan salah satu pintu ruangan di Fakultas Hukum. Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat, menandakan perkuliahan di dalamnya masih berlangsung.

Jaehyun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana _jeans_ saat didengarnya pintu ruangan terbuka. Tak berapa lama dosen keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh para mahasiswa yang berbondong keluar sambil berbincang. Di bagian paling belakang rombongan itu dan orang yang sejak tadi Jaehyun tunggu muncul sambil memeluk diktat tebal khas anak hukum.

"Doyoung Sunbae-nim!"

Pemuda kurus berbalut kemeja dan cardigan itu menoleh. Masih dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya dia menatap ke arah Jaehyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sunbae-nim," sapa Jaehyun berusaha seramah dan sesopan mungkin. Senyuman manis, yang canggung, menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Kalau tidak penting sebaiknya menyingkir."

Jaehyun mendadak kesal. Sepertinya mulut seniornya ini memang tidak punya filter, pantas saja banyak yang segan padanya. Baru mendekat saja dia sudah menyalak dengan galak.

"Ah, ini penting, aku-"

"Kalau begitu cepat! Kau membuang waktuku, Bocah."

"Sialan!" Akhirnya Jaehyun mengumpati seniornya itu. Dalam hati tentu saja. Mana berani dia mengumpat langsung.

Dengan senyum yang semakin kaku Jaehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang dipotong dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini,"

"Dari mana kau dapat sweaterku?" kedua alis Doyoung bertaut saat dia mengambil benda di dalam _paper_ _bag_ yang tadi disodorkan Jaehyun.

"Di koridor belakang rektorat. Sebenarnya aku juga menemukan peliharaanmu,"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, kali ini tidak dipaksakan, saat dia melihat akhirnya ada eksprsi lain dari wajah sedatar tembok di samping mereka meskipun hanya untuk sepersekian detik saja. "Anak kucing yang kau selimuti dengan sweatermu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau sunbae-nim apakan mereka?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun yang duduk di sampinya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelusi kepala anak kucing di pangkuannya, anak kucing yang satu ada di pangkuan Jaehyun, juga sedang dielus kepalanya. Kemudian dia menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu, membuat Jaehyun menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawanya pulang karena abeoji tidak akan mengijnkan,"

"Aku tahu," batin Jaehyun.

"Aku juga tidak bisa merawat mereka karena ibuku alergi bulu hewan," timpal Jaehyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Doyoung kembali menatap Jaehyun.

"Ya sudah, kita bawa saja ke tempat penampungan hewan," putus Jaehyun akhirnya yang hanya diangguki secara singkat oleh Doyoung. Karena memang mereka tidak punya pilian lain. Ada, sih, sebenarnya. Menitipkannya pada Johnny misalnya. Tapi menitipkan dua makhluk menggemaskan yang usianya baru seminggu pada Johnny bukanlah pilihan tepat karena Jaehyun yakin kedua anak kucing itu akan langsung mati di lima detik pertama Johnny memegangnya.

Jadi mereka berdua, dengan mobil Jaehyun, menuju ke tempat penampungan hewan yang berada di dekat kampus mereka. Perjalanan itu tentu saja tidak diisi dengan obrolan. Hanya suara mesin mobil dan suara anak kucing yang mengeong yang terdengar. Lagi pula keduanya memang tidak ingin berbicara.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun menoleh, menatap Doyoung sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku pikir mereka akan lebih baik di sini. Mereka akan dirawat dan dijaga dengan baik sampai ada yang mengadopsi mereka."

Doyoung mengangguk singkat. "Terimakasih sudah menolong mereka,"

Jaehyun hanya mengagguk singkat, dan kemudian hening. Mereka hanya berdiri di samping mobil Jaehyun sambil menatap bangunan bercat coklat susu di depan sana. Jujur saja Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa agar suasana tidak sepi seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak punya topik bahasan. Dan keheningan itu masih berlangsung sampai ponsel Doyoung berbunyi.

Tanpa repot-repot meminta izin, pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya dan berjalan menjauhi Jaehyun. Tapi toh Jaehyun cuek saja, dia sudah menerima perlakuan lebih tidak enak dari pada sekedar ditinggal mengangkat telpon begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Doyoung tiba-tiba saat dirinya sudah kembali dari acara menelepon yang singkat dan berdiri di samping Jaehyun.

"Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Ada apa?"

"Ten baru saja menelponku, katanya ada rapat mendadak untuk panitia inti dies natalis, jadi bisakah kau mengantarku ke kampus lagi, Jaehyun-ssi?"

Tanpa suara Jaehyun mengangguk, dan keduanya segera memasuki mobil. Perjalanan dalam diam kembali terjadi. Ditemani suara musik yang mengalun samar-samar dari radio mobil Jaehyun. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan masa bodoh dengan orang di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Taeil, Taeyong, Johnny dan Ten menatap Jaehyun dan Doyoung dengan pandangan bertanya. Tentu saja akan menjadi suatu hal yang mengherankan ketika seorang penyendiri seperti Kim Doyoung datang ke ruang rapat dengan Jaehyun, apalagi Jaehyun itu bukan bagian dari panitia inti.

"Aku tadi bilang hanya panitia inti yang datang, loh," komentar Ten saat melihat keduanya memasuki ruang Sekretariat Senat.

"Sekalian, Hyung. Lagi pula aku tidak akan mengganggu, kok. Bolehkan, Taeil Hyung?" balas Jaehyun santai. Sebenarnya dia hanya malas kembali ke fakultasnya karena jarak ruang Sekretariat Senat, yang terletak di gedung pertemuan dan aula utama kampus sangatlah jauh dari fakultasnya bahkan dengan menggunakan mobil. Dia harus memutari gedung pertemuan yang menjadi satu kompleks dengan Fakultas Kedokteran dan rumah sakit umum swasta milik universitasnya. Dan permintaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Taeil, toh Jaehyun juga merupakan panitia.

"Kalian habis pergi bersama?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, sementara Doyoung memilih untuk bungkam. Bukan pertanyaan penting yang memerlukan jawaban menurutnya.

"Wuaaaaah! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kim!" Ten menunjuk Doyoung dengan wajah heboh berlebihan. Hei, siapa juga yang tidak terkejut? Sejak kapan sahabat kecilnya ini diperbolehkan dan mau pergi dengan orang asing?

"Terserah," gumam Doyoung malas. "Apa kita hanya akan duduk dan mengobrol tanpa membahas apapun?"

"Ah, iya, aku sampai lupa!" seru Taeil. "Ja, kita mulai rapatnya!"

"Begini, aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari Taehyung kalau perusahaan Yohsan menolak proposal sponsor acara kita dan kalian tahu itu artinya kita dalam masalah," mulai Taeil dengan wajah serius dan rasa gusar yang terpancar dari bola mata lembutnya.

"Dana kita tidak akan cukup." Taeyong menanggapi diiringi helaan napas berat.

"Kenapa ditolak? Bukanya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka selalu menjadi sponsor utama untuk acara-acara di kampus kita, terutama acara besar?" tanya Ten dengan dahi berkerut.

Selama lebih dari lima tahun perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang asuransi keuangan dan perbankan itu selalu menjadi sponsor terbesar di acara kampus mereka. Tidak hanya acara besar, acara kecil seperti malam keakraban tiap fakultas saja mereka berani sponsori, sangat aneh bila mendadak mereka menolak menjadi sponsor, apalagi ini merupakan acara besar universitas.

"Yang aku dengar dari Taehyung, mereka baru saja melakukan pergantian CEO utama dan dengan itu banyak dewan komisarisnya yang diganti. Mereka tidak lagi menerima proposal untuk sponsor maupun partner acara jika itu bukan dari acara dengan tema bisnis atau job fair." Taeil menjelaskan secara singkat masalah mereka. Dan ini merupakan masalah besar.

"Apa tidak bisa dilobi lagi?" tanya Doyoung.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi anak-anak danus sudah menyerah soal ini. Sekarang pilihan kita tinggal tetap berusaha mendapatkan perusahaan Yohsan atau mencari sponsor lain." Taeil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya mendadak pening memikirkan kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen dana untuk acaranya.

"Menurutku kita tetap harus mendapatkan dana sponsor dari Yohsan, Hyung. Waktu kita tidak memungkin kan untuk mencari sponsor lain karena jumlah dana yang terlalu besar."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita melobi mereka, Youngho-yah?" tanya Taeyong.

"Yah! Jaehyun-ah!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Taeyong, Johnny malah memanggil Jaehyun yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain ponsel di sudut ruangan, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bahasan rapat. _Mobile_ _Lagend_ lebih penting!

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Jaehyun setelah mem- _pause_ _game_ -nya.

"Bisakah kau melobikan perusahaan Yohsan agar mau menerima proposal acara kita?"

"Untuk apa minta tolong pada bocah ini?" tanya Doyoung dengan telunjuk rampingnya yang sudah menunjuk batang hidung Jaehyun, meremehkannya tanpa ampun.

"Aku dimintai tolong bukan tanpa alasan, loh, Sunbae-nim," balas Jaehyun, tidak, dia tidak mau harga dirinya diinjak lagi kali ini. _Sunbae_ nya ini harus tau siapa yang barusan dia sebut 'bocah'.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Jaehyun mencobanya. Dia sudah sering melakukan lobi seperti ini," komentar Taeyong yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Dan hal itu juga diangguki oleh Johnny dan Ten. Mereka tahu kalau Jaehyun sudah sering melakukan presentasi untuk memenangkan tender di perusahaan cabang milik ayahnya. Meski hanya tender kecil yang nilainya belum seberapa, tapi Jaehyun yang sudah melakukannya berkali-kali pasti lebih mahir dari pada mereka.

"Ck! Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau bocah ini mengacaukan semuanya,"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah, Sunbae-nim! Kita hanya beda satu tahun," sela Jaehyun dengan nada sebal. Dia sudah dewasa, dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi dan sudah boleh meminum alkohol hingga mabuk. Jadi secara harafiah dia itu bukan bocah!

"Sudah. Sudah," lerai Taeil. Kalau dibiarkan pertengkaran ini akan makin buruk dan menambah pening di kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, jadi lakukan dengan baik."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan segera memeriksa berkas proposal yang akan dia presentasikan besok. Dia harus mempelajarinya dengan baik supaya bisa membuat perusahaan Yohsan mau menjadi sponsorship acara mereka. Dan dia bisa membuktikkan kemampuannya di depan seniornya yang begitu galak, dingin, dan angkuh itu.

"Besok pagi pergilah ke perusahaan Yohsan ditemani Doyoung, biar aku yang buatkan janji dengan mereka,"

"Apa? Kenapa harus denganku? Kenapa tidak dengan hyung saja? Ini kan usulmu!" tentu saja protes langsung dikeluarkan oleh Doyoung. Dia tidak suka menemani bocah ingusan dalam mengacauakan sesuatu. Waktunya terlalu berharga.

"Aku sibuk. Lakukan sajalah. Lagipulau kau kan bendaharanya," sahut Johnny. "Ini harusnya jadi tanggung jawabmu."

Jaehyun hanya menyeringai senang saat dilihatnya Doyoung terdiam, tidak lagi menanggapi Johnny. Oh, ternyata kelinci arogan itu bisa dibuat diam juga, pikir Jaehyun senang. Dan sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika Jaehyun juga bisa melakukan itu dengan membuktikan kemampuannya besok.

.

.

.

-End of Part One-

.

.

.

A/N:

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya, Castella Casper. Setelah sekian lama vakum dan tidak menulis fanfic lagi, akhirnya dengan banyak pertimbangan saya kembali menulis. Seperti biasa saya menulis dengan coupel kesayangan saya JaeDo. Semoga fanfic saya bisa meramaikan perfanfican JaeDo yang sudah mulai sepi peminat. Buat JaeDo shipper dan para author JaeDo, ayo ramaikan lagi dunia perfanfican JaeDo! ^^

NB. Sorry for typo. Bcs typo is lyfe XD

-Warm Regards-

-Castella Casper-


	2. Chapter 2

Whole New World

-Castella Casper-

NCT Band | Fancfiction | Romance | Friendship | General

Jung Jaehyun | Kim Doyoung

.

.

.

Doyoung berjalan dengan malas, dengan ekspresinya yang masih datar, di lorong sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Langkahnya hampir seperti diseret. Di sampingnya ikut berjalan pemuda bongsor berkulit putih. Kalau bukan karena Johnny dan keadaan mendesak, Doyoung tidak akan mau mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga hanya demi menemani Jaehyun melobi di perusahaan ini. Iya, yang berjalan di sebelah Doyoung adalah Jaehyun, dengan balutan kemeja biru dan celana bahan membuat penampilannya jadi semi formal, mereka akan melobi perusahaan Yohsan untuk memperjuangkan _sponsorship_.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun kemudian duduk di kursi besi panjang di depan ruangan rapat, hingga seorang perempuan cantik dengan setelan _blouse_ dan rok _span_ hitam mendatangi mereka. Dengan serempak Doyoung dan Jaehyun berdiri lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Kalian sudah di tunggu di dalam. Silakan masuk!" ucap wanita berambut panjang itu dengan sopan dan diakhiri senyum kecil.

"Ah, ne. Saya akan segera masuk."

Jaehyun kemudian sedikit merapikan bajunya dan mengambil map merah dari dalam ranselnya. Tanpa memedulikan Doyoung, toh seniornya itu juga tidak peduli padanya, Jaehyun melangkah menuju pintu kayu di samping kirinya. Tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu dan siap membukanya ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kerahmu." Dengan telaten Doyoung membenahi kerah kemeja Jaehyun yang tanpa pemiliknya sadari tidak terpasang dengan benar. Jaehyun hanya diam dan membiarkan jemari kurus itu merapikan kerahnya.

"Sudah. Dan lakukan dengan baik, Bocah. Semoga berhasil!" Jaehyun kesal sebenarnya dipanggil bocah, tapi lumayan juga dia dapat dukungan.

"Tentu. Dan jika aku berhasil maka sunbae harus berhenti memanggilku 'bocah', bagaimana?" tanya Jaehyun dengan alis terangkat dan senyuman kecil penuh ekspektasi.

"Terserah. Lakukan saja dengan baik dan dapatkan uang sponsorship itu!" Doyoung tidak peduli pada permintaan konyol itu, yang penting mereka mendapatkan dana sponsornya. Lagi pula kenapa sebegitunya Jaehyun keberatan dipanggil 'bocah'? Toh dia meman lebih muda dan kekanakan di mata Doyoung.

"Aku anggap itu setuju."

.

.

.

"Sunbae harus berhenti memanggilku 'bocah'."

Doyoung mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pada orang di depannya. Jaehyun, dengan senyuman lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat, sedang menggoyang-goyangkan map merah dengan kelewat antusias. Ekspresi yang tampan, tapi menurut Doyoung itu adalah ekspresi yang menggelikan dan bodoh.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu. Seratus persen!" ucap Jaehyun, menekankan pada kata 'seratus persen' dengan bangga, perasaan itu tidak dapat dia sembunyikan.

"Baguslah. Ayo pulang!"

 _Hell_! Hanya segitu reaksi Doyoung? Padahal Jaehyun mengharap reaksi yang lebih 'heboh', meskipun heboh di sini mungkin maknanya berbeda karena objeknya Kim Pendiam Doyoung. Jaehyun jadi merengut kecewa, paling tidak dia ingin pujian. Dia begadang semaam untuk mempersiapkan presentasi hari ini, dia seharusnya mendapatkan imbalan setidaknya sebuah pujian! Hanya pujian, tidak perlu yang muluk, cukup 'Kerja bagus!' saja Jaehyun sudah senang. Apakah sebegitu sulitnya?

Dengan jengkel, Jaehyun menyambar ranselnya dan segera menyusul Doyoung, yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya, untuk menyusuri lorong menuju _lift_. Dan selama berada di dalam kotak besi itu Jaehyun terus menggerutu. Kadang dengan sengaja gerutuan itu diucapkan sedikit keras, mencoba untuk menyindir Doyoung yang menurutnya tidak tahu terimakasih. Sayangnya, pemuda di sebelahnya itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar, tampak tak berminat dengan gerutuan Jaehyun yang seprti ibu-ibu. Bahkan Doyoung tidak menoleh sama sekali. Menyebalkan!

 _Damn_! Jaehyun kesal! Dia akan mengadu pada Taeil besok. Dasar kekanakan!

"Sunbae pulang denganku saja!" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sudah sampai di lobi. Dia sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya karena dia lelah semua _tatrum_ nya diabaikan Doyoung, tapi besok dia akan tetap mengadu pada Taeil.

"Tidak, aku akan naik bus," tolak Doyoung tanpa emosi. Datar.

"Ya, terserah, sih. Tapi sunbae harus berjalan kira-kira dua kilo dari sini untuk ke halte," jelas Jaehyun.

Doyoung berhenti saat dia mendengar jawaban Jaehyun. Dia baru ingat kalau perusahaan besar ini berada di lingkungan bisnis, di mana di kawasan ini banyak berdiri gedung-gedung perusahaan besar, yang masuk ke sini hanya kendaraan pribadi yang kebanyakan milik karyawan, sementara kendaraan umum seperti bus tidak bisa memasuki kawasan ini karena jalannya terlalu sempit. Dan seperti kata Jaehyun, untuk menuju ke halte bus terdekat Doyoung harus berjalan kira-kira dua kilo meter. Tadi dia sampai ke sini karena diantar oleh sopirnya, omong-omong.

"Jadi? Mau ikut, tidak?" tawar Jaehyun sekali lagi sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju tempat parkir yang berada di _basement_.

Menghela napas, "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau naik motor?! Dasar bocah!" maki Doyoung sambil memukul keras lengan atas Jaehyun membuat si empunya mengerang keskitan dan ingin mengumpat tapi kata-kata berisi daftar hewan itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Sunbae tidak bertanya! Dan sunbae harusnya tidak memanggilku 'bocah' lagi! Aku berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan sponsorship mereka kalau sunbae lupa."

"Ck! Tahu begini aku pulang saja naik bus," Doyoung masih menggerutu. Dan karena gemas akhirnya Jaehyun memakaikan _helm_ nya dengan paksa pada kepala legam Doyoung dan segera dihadiahi delikan marah, tapi Jaehyun sama sekali tidak peduli, dia pusing dengan tingkah Doyoung yang datar tapi galak sekali seperti ibu tiri.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Jaehyun.

"Kau memerintah ku?! Hah?!" Doyoung tidak terima. Dia tidak suka diperintah. Apalagi diperintah bocah ingusan macam Jaehyun. Jadi ditatapnya juniornya itu dengan mata melotot marah, bola matanya bahkan seperti mau keluar.

"Astaga, Sunbae," Jaehyun mengeluh putus asa. Diusapnya wajahnya kasar. Ternyata seniornya yang datar ini bisa berteriak marah juga.

Setelah saling memelitoti, yang menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian dari satpam dan beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan berada di tempat parkir, akhirnya Doyoung menyerah. Jaehyun itu keras kepala sama seperti dirinya, tapi jika tidak ada yang mengalah, mereka tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Dihelanya napas berat. Doyoung menjadi yang pertama memutuskan perang melotot mereka dan beralih menatap sepeda motor _sport_ hitam di sampingnya dengan ragu.

"Ini bagaimana, sih? Bagaimana caraku naik?" tanya Doyoung kebingungan. Selama dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup, Doyoung belum pernah menaiki sepeda motor, melihatnya saja bisa dihitung jari. Lagi pula di Korea, kan, memang jarang sepeda motor.

Dengan sabar Jaehyun membantu Doyoung. Memegangi tangan kurus senior galaknya, Doyoung tidak lagi jadi senior datar di mata Jaehyun, dan membantunya duduk di jok penumpang. Setelah itu baru Jaehyun mulai menaiki motornya.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini, ya? Kau sudah membawa dua helm!" tuduh Doyoung saat dilihatnya Jaehyun mulai memakai _helm_ _full_ _face_ -nya..

"Aku memang selalu membawa dua helm untuk jaga-jaga."

"Bohong!"

"Terserah!"

"Pegangan!"

"Tidak sudi!"

"Terserah!"

Dan Jaehyun melajukan motor _sport_ nya keluar dari _basemant_. Saat roda motor hitam metalik itu menyentuh jalanan aspal, hanya dalam hitungan detik kecepatannya naik drastis, hampir melemparkan Doyoung ke belakang jika dia tidak reflek memeang erat ransel hitam Jaehyun.

"Bodoh! Mau aku jatuh, ya?!"

"Kan sudah ku bilang untuk pegangan, sunbae saja yang tidak mau," bela Jaehyun sambil berusaha menahan sakit di bahu depannya karena Doyoung masih menarik kuat ranselnya ke belakang.

"Sunbae, bahuku sakit, berpeganganlah yang benar!"

"Tidak! Dasar modus!"

"Arrgh! Ini sakit, Sunbae!

Dengan terpaksa, setelah mendengar teriakan Jaehyun, Doyoung melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada ransel Jaehyun dan beralih memegang erat sisi kiri dan kanan jaket Jaehyun yang tidak dikancingkan. Membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan, meskipun tidak sampai menempel pada si pengemudi. Mana mau Doyoung menempel seprti ulat bulu pada bocah ingusan menyebalkan di depannya ini. Tidak sudi! Catat itu!

Ini pertama kalinya Doyoung merasakan sensasi menaiki sepeda motor. Bagaimana angin membelai wajahnya karena kaca _helm_ yang tidak dia turunkan. Sedikit dingin tapi menyegarkan. Membuat poninya berkibar menggelitik dahinya hingga gelitikan itu juga terasa di perutnya. Mendebarkan sekali hingga membuat jatungnya berdegup seperti derap langkah kuda yang berat dan berdentum, apalagi saat Jaehyun menambah kecepatan, hingga angin membuat perasaanya menjadi begitu ringan, begitu senang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Doyoung mengernyit bingung saat Jaehyun menghentikan motornya di sebuah area parkir. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah turun dan melepaskan _helm full face_ -nya, mengalungkannya pada kaca spion depan.

"Ini bukan kampus, omong-omong,"

"Siapa bilang aku akan langsung mengantar sunbae pulang?" Jawab Jaehyun diiringi senyuman jahil yang menjengkelkan.

Doyoung melotot. "Kurang ajar, Jung Jaehyun!" maki Doyoung. Dia barusan ditipu oleh bocah ingusan kelebihan kalsium di depannya ini.

"Sunbae dijemput jam berapa?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa memedulikan teriakan murka yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang di area parkir itu.

"Antarkan aku ke kampus! Sekarang!" Doyoung sama sekali tidak peduli pada pertanyaan Jaehyun. Melotot, mencoba memerintah Jaehyun dari tatapan matanya.

"Jawab dulu baru aku antar pulang, tapi setelah menemaniku jalan-jalan tentunya," seringaian Jaehyun makin lebar dan makin menyebalkan di mata Doyoung.

"Tidak akan! Untuk apa kau bertanya pertanyaan tidak penting begitu?! Sekarang cepat antarkan aku kembali ke kampus!" Doyoung menggeram marah dalam kalimatnya. Kenapa juniornya ini menyebalkan sekali, sih?!

"Oh, itu penting, supaya aku tahu kapan aku harus mengantar sunbae pulang sebelum pengawal pribadi sunbae mencari. Kalau aku tidak tahu, ya, terpaksa aku mengantar sunbae semauku," jawab Jaehyun entang.

"Astaga, Jung! Ayo kembali!"

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah jauh-jauh membawamu ke sini, aku tidak mau rugi dengan langsung pulang," ngotot Jaehyun. "Sekarang lebih baik sunbae bilang pada sopir sunbae untuk menjemput paling tidak jam sebilan malam di kampus. Atau kalau sunbae mau aku bisa mengantar sampai rumah."

"Jam sembilan, katamu?! Kau gila!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat mereka makin jadi pusat perhatian di area parkir yang dipenuhi motor dan mobil itu. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di mata orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal jam sembilan malam itu Jaehyun hanya mendramatisir.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sunbae mau ku tinggal sendirian di sini atau ikut dengan ku?" tanya Jaehyun. Dan demi Tuhan Doyoung bisa melihat seringaian dan kilatan jahil pada kedua _almond_ coklat Jaehyun.

"Bantu aku turun, dan setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu!"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum. Satu fakta yang dia temukan bahwa seniornya ini ternyata lumayan _tsundere_ juga, membuat Jaehyun ingin tertawa karena gemas.

Dengan senyuman tertahan, Jaehyun bahkan harus menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, dibantunya Doyoung turun. Bahkan dengan segala kemurahan hati pemuda Jung itu juga melepaskan _helm_ yang dipakai Doyoung. Tapi baru saja Jaehyun ingin menaruh _helm_ hitam itu, lengannya mendapatkan sensasi sakit luar biasa. Panas dan perih. Trisepnya baru saja dipukul Doyoung dengan keras.

"Ya!"

"Apa?!"

Dan keduanya saling memelototi lagi. Sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua kembali mengalah, memutuskan pandangan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan dengan langkah menghentak marah Doyoung berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih menatapnya kesal. Di depan pintu area parkir dirinya berhenti dan berbalik, "Ayo, cepat, Bocah!"

"Aish, jinjja," Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia akan mati muda kalau bersama dengan Doyoung lebih lama lagi. Dengan langkah kesal disusulnya Doyoung untuk memasuki area perbelanjaan di sana.

Kalau bersama Doyoung bisa membuatnya mati muda, kenapa si Jung Bodoh Jaehyun itu masih saja nekat menajak Doyoung ke Myeongdong? Dasar aneh!

.

.

.

Doyoung berhenti di depan gerbang masuk ke sebuah jalan yang sangat ramai. Di sana terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Mulai dari anak kecil yang digandeng orang tua mereka, gerombolan anak sekolah masih dengan seragam dan tas ransel mereka, bahkan kakek-nenek yang sudah memutih rambutnya. Mereka semua tumpah ruah di jalanan yang dipenuhi toko dan penjual _street food_. Doyoung bisa melihat gerombolan orang-orang itu sedang saling berbincang dengan seru, sesekali diselingi senyuman simpul, kadang tawa menyenangkan juga terdengar.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Doyoung melihat keramaian seperti ini. Biasanya dia tidak suka keramaian, kepalanya akan pening, mungkin karena dia terlalu terbiasa sendiri. Tapi keramaian di depannya ini berbeda. Begitu berwarna, penuh tawa, dan begitu hidup. Membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan berakibat pada peningkatan signifikan pada degup jantungnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Ayo, Sunbae!" ajak Jaehyun sambil menggandeng tangan kurus Doyoung. Dapat dia rasakan pemuda digandengannya memberontak minta dilepaskan. "Kalau tidak ku gandeng nanti sunbae hilang, karen aku berani bertaruh sunbae pasti belum pernah ke sini."

Jaehyun benar. Sekaya apapun Doyoung, dia tidak pernah benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya. Pengawal yang selalu mengawasinya dengan laporan harian kepada ayahnya membuat Doyoung tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Bahkan hanya untuk rapat kepanitiaan yang akan membuatnya sedikit terlambat dia harus memberitahukannya dan meminta izin.

Pernah sekali Ten diam-diam mengajaknya ke cafe dekat kampus untuk sekedar mengobrol dan Doyoung yang meminta karena ingin merasakan _coffee_ _latte_ di cafe itu yang katanya enak, tapi malah mengakibatkan hal tak terduga. Pemuda Thailand yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya. Doyoung tahu Ten pasti mengabaikan semua teriakan dan kata-kata kasar dari ayahnya, mengangapnya hanya angin lalu, tapi Doyoung merasa tidak enak dan benar-benar menyesal. Dari kejadian itu Doyoung belajar untuk tidak lagi mencoba melanggar perintah ayahnya.

Lalu kenapa dia biarkan Jaehyun menyeretnya ke sini?

Doyoung tidak tahu, sungguh. Mungkin karena dia malas meladeni Jaehyun yang sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Atau mungkin karena Doyoung sudah terlalu jengah dengan udara lingkungan rumahnya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan hingga dia butuh sedikit kebebasan. Entahlah, Doyoung tidak tahu.

Jadi dia biarkan Jaehyun menggandenganya. Saat berjalan di jalanan yang ramai pemuda jangkung itu akan menggeser tubuhnya hingga Doyoung berada pada sisi kiri jalan, membuatnya tidak tertabrak oleh orang lain yang berlalu-lalang. Terkadang, tanpa sadar, Doyoung akan menarik sedikit tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman, meminta Jaehyun berhenti atau sekedar melambatkan lajunya. Karena Doyoung belum pernah berjalan sejauh dan selama ini sebelumnya, dia lelah, Jaehyun mengerti dan sama sekali bukan masalah. Dalam diam Jaehyun akan berhenti sebentar hingga Doyoung kembali menarik tangannya untuk berjalan.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Menikmati waktu mereka sendiri. Jaehyun dengan _almond_ nya yang menatap lurus kedepan, genggamannya yang mengerat karena udara yang semakin dingin, dan bibir _plump_ nya yang menyenandungkan lagu dengan nada rendah hampir seperti bisikan.

Sementara Doyoung sedang menikmati pemandangan Myeongdong yang ramai dan padat sore itu. Menikmati setiap suara bising yang ditangkap telinganya, gerombolan orang yang berlalu-lalang, angin dingin sore yang menerbangkan rambutnya, dan genggaman telapak besar di tangannya. Pengalaman baru yang, mungkin, tidak akan pernah Doyoung lupakan.

"Sunbae suka tteokbokki? Bisa makan pedas?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Jaehyun membuat Doyoung menoleh, menatap yang lebih muda.

"Eum, ya, kurasa," jawab Doyoung tidak yakin.

Dia pernah memakan _tteokbokki_ , tentu saja. Kue beras yang dimasak dengan saus pedas-manis yang kental. Jajanan khas Korea yang bisa ditemukan di hampir setiap restoran hingga sudut jalanan. Banyak orang yang menyukai jajanan ini karena rasanya yang pedas-manis dan nikmat, apalagi dimakan dalam keadaan hangat sambil menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul dengan gemerlap lampunya. Doyoung pernah memakannya, sekali, atau dua kali mungkin. Saat itu acara tahun baru dan pelayan di rumah besarnya membuatkan _tteokbokki_ sebagai salah satu hidangan. Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hingga Doyoung sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya.

Jaehyun kemudian menariknya menuju sebuah kedai yang lumayan rami di sebelah kiri jalan. Tanpa perstujuannya, Jaehyun sudah memesan dua porsi _tteokbokki_ untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin makan tteokbokki pinggir jalan seperti ini," desis Doyoung galak. Dia masih punya hati untuk tidak berbicara terlalu keras di depan penjualnya.

"Wae? Tteokbokki ini enak, loh, Sunbae. Yang terenak di daerah sini."

"Kedai ini buka di pinggir jalan dan orang berlalu-lalang, banyak debu yang pasti masuk dalam masakannya. Bagaimana kalau ada bakteri atau virus berbahaya di makanan itu, eoh?" ini karena kali pertama Doyoung memakan makanan _street_ _food_. Biasanya dia akan makan di rumah mewahnya dengan menu empat sehat lima sempurna. Bahkan Doyoung tidak pernah makan di kantin kampus karena selalu membawa bekal. Makanan di luar rumah yang biasa dia makan adalah makanan restoran.

"Ck! Sunbae berlebihan. Aku sering makan tteokbokki ini dan baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Makan sekali tidak akan membuatmu mati, kok, Sunbae. Percaya padaku!"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, aku sulit percaya padamu," sarkas Doyoung sambil melirik Jaehyun sinis.

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Lalu kembali mengucapkan pesanannya karena tadi Doyoung memotong ucapannya. "Yang satu pedasnya sedang saja, ya, Ahjuma. Yang satunya tolong yang pedas sekali."

Tak perlu menunggu lama jajanan khas Korea itu sudah tersaji di dalam cup yang terbuat dari kertas tebal beserta garpu kecil untuk memakannya. Pada masing-masing cup dilapisi cup lain agar tidak terlalu panas bila dipegang. Jaehyun menyerahkan satu yang berwarna oranye terang dengan asap masih mengepul pada Doyoung, dan yang berwarna merah pekat untuk dirinya.

"Gamsahabnida, Ahjuma!" ucap Jaehyun sedikit berteriak karena keduanya sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai, tentu saja setelah membayar, yang dihadiahi lambaian tangan dan senyuman hangat dari wanita paruh baya pemilik kedai. Doyoung yang canggung ikut membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan makan itu?" tanya Doyoung saat mereka mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Telunjuknya yang kurus menunjuk _tteokbokki_ dengan saus merah pekat milik Jaehyun. Wajahnya mengernyit. Dia bisa mencium aroma pedas dari _tteokbokki_ nya sendiri, lantas seberapa pedas milik Jaehyun?

"Hmm, aku suka makanan pedas,"

"Ck! kau akan sakit perut. Seharusnya kau beli yang biasa saja. Lihat! Warnanya merah sekali, pasti sangat pedas. Kau bahkan tidak membawa minum!" omel Doyoung.

"Oh, wow, sunbae, aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengomel seperti seorang ibu begitu," jawab Jaehyun dengan seringaian jahil.

"Terserah!"

Jaehyun tertawa keras hingga membungkuk dan menarik perhatian. "Sunbae! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang di salah satu bangku kosong di pinggir jalan. Menikmati _tteokbokki_ panas sambil memperhatikan jalanan Myeongdong yang justrus semakin ramai seiring matahari yang mulai terbenam. Doyoung dengan ragu memakannya, berbeda dengan si Bongsor di sebelahnya yang dengan rakus dan tidak sabar memakan jajanannya.

"Ah! Panas! Panas! Ssshhh!"

Doyoung menoleh mendengar teriakan dari sebelahnya, hanya untuk menemukan Jaehyun dengan mata terpejam, mulut terbuka dan kepala yang mendongak sedang bergerak gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan di bangkunya. Ah, ya, dia memang kepanasan. Ada asap mengepul yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Dengan susah payah Jaehyun berhasil menelan _tteok_ panas dan pedas itu, menyisakan linangan air mata di sudut mata coklatnya. Panas dan pedas adalah kombinasi terbaik dalam penyiksaan, Bung!

"Ck! kau bodoh? Tiup dulu baru makan,"

"Habis tteokbokki ini enak sekali sunbae, sudah lama aku tidak memakannya," jawab Jaehyun dengan lidah yang dijulur-julurkan, mencoba mengurangi panas yang dirasakan indera pengecapnya itu. Desisan kesakitan juga masih terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

Doyoung berdecak sambil meletakkan cup _tteokbokki_ nya di samping. Jemarinya terangkat dan memegang sisi wajah Jaehyun, membuat yang lebih muda menghadap padanya. Mata kelinci Doyoung memperhatikan lidah Jaehyun yang memerah karena terkena makanan panas.

"Lidahmu melepuh," katanya pelan, dan tanpa sadar jemarinya mulai mengelus pelan rahang Jaehyun, seakan itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di lidah yang berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, Sunbae, nanti juga sembuh." Jaehyun menjauhkan tangan Doyoung sambil meringis kecil, meyakinkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Lidahnya memang sering melepuh karena dia tidak sabaran dalam hal makanan.

Meskipun Doyoung memutar matanya malas dan terlihat masa bodoh, nyatanya pemuda Kim itu menusuk _tteokbokki_ nya sendiri kemudian meniupnya pelan membuat kepulan asap menguar dari sana. Setelah dirasa _tteobokki_ itu ada pada suhu yang pas, tidak terlalu panas, Doyoung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaehyun.

"Ja! Aaa!"

"Huh?"

Doyoung tidak menjawab dan makin menyodorkan _tteokbokki_ itu, mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk segera membuka mulutnya. Dengan wajah bingung Jaehyun membuka mulutnya dan memakan _tteokbokki_ yang disodorkan Doyoung.

"Eummm, masshita!" gumamnya senang saat rasa pedas dan kenyalnya kue beras dirasakan indera pengecapnya.

"Tiuplah dulu sebelum makan supaya lidahmu tidak melepuh." Setelah berucap seperti itu Doyoung segera mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi seperti semula dan mulai menikmati _tteokbokki_ nya.

Doyoung tidak tahu bahwa di sebelahnya Jaehyun sudah tersenyum hingga dimplenya terlihat. Oh, dia harus mencatat ini. Kapan lagi seniornya ini akan berlaku manis pada orang lain seperti tadi. Meskipun dengan wajah datar, tapi Jaehyun rasa Kim Doyoung belum pernah meakukan hal seperti itu, dia berani bertaruh.

.

.

.

Di mulai dari _tteokbokki_ , dan sekarang mereka jadi wisata kuliner. Jaehyun menarik Doyoung ke sana ke mari untuk mencicipi berbagai makanan yang dijual di sana. Mulai dari udon yang hangat, mandu goreng –di mana Jaehyun menghabiskan hampir delampan mandu sendirian-, _egg_ _bread_ –dan Jaehyun juga melahapnya dalam jumlah tidak sedikiti-, hingga makan seperti hot dog juga mereka santap. Doyoung memakan semuanya dalam porsi kecil, sementara Jaehyun seperti akan memborong mereka semua.

"Uh-uh, ini enak," kata Jaehyun senang sambil menggigit _kimbab_ nya lahap. Doyoung di sebelahnya hanya diam memerhatikan. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Jaehyun tetap bisa memakan semua makanan itu padahal dia baru melahap burger dan meminum segelas besar soda. Benar-benar perut karet!

Doyoung menikmati _kimbab_ nya dengan perlahan. _Kimbab_ ini tentu kualitasnya jauh dari yang biasa pelayannya buat di rumah, atau yang biasa dia beli di restoran. Doyoung juga yakin kebersihan dari gulungan nasi dengan sayuran dan rumput laut di luarnya itu tidaklah terjamin. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih enak. _Kimbab_ itu terasa gurih dari minyak sayur yang dioleskan di luarnya, rasa asin dari nori yang membungkusnya, renyah sayuran di dalamnya, dan hangatnya nasi putih. Semua itu membuat perasaan Doyoung lebih baik. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan seenak ini?

"Sunbae, tunggu di sini sebentar, aku mau beli baked cheese."

Doyoung bahkan belum sempat menelan kunyahan _kimbab_ di mulutnya saat Jaehyun berpamitan dan mendadak berlari, menerobos kerumunan untuk mendatangi kedai kecil yang lumayan ramai di sebarang sana. Doyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tadi mereka sudah membeli _baked_ _chesee_ , tapi hanya Jaehyun yang memakannya karena saat itu mulutnya sedang sibuk menyeruput es coklat.

"Ini untuk sunbae!" katanya saat kembali sambil menyodorkan batangan keju yang ditusuk pada tusukan yang terbuat dari bambu. Doyoung masih memperhatikan batangan keju berwarna kuning susu yang sebagian telah berwarna kecoklatan karena dipanggang, aromanya gurih sekali, membuat mulut berliur.

"Aku tidak memintamu membeikannya untukku," jawab Doyoung datar sambil kembali menunduk untuk menghabiskan _kimbab_ nya yang tinggal beberapa gigitan.

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin."

"Tapi aku tidak."

Jaehyun berdecak. Sebenarnya dia cukup dongkol dan muak. Doyoung ini selain dingin, datar dan galak luar biasa, dia juga tidak tahu terimakasih. Untungnya Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil tanpa filter itu, jika orang lain pasti akan langsung sakit hati. Jaehyun tahu ucapan itu hanya untuk meindungi dirinya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa untaian kata itu menyakitkan.

"Sunbae harus coba, ini enak," kata Jaehyun lagi sambil menggigit _baked_ _cheese_ miliknya. "Sunbae akan menyesal kalau tidak mencobanya."

Doyoung tetap diam dan kemudian berdiri saat _kimbab_ dalam kunyahannya habis, meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan _baked_ _cheese_ yang menggantung di udara untuk membuang sampah plastik bekas pembukus _kimbab_. Membuat Jaehyun mengumpat kasar dalam suara rendah. Dia tidak mau menambah memar di tubuhnya kalau sampai ketahuan mengumpati Doyoung dengan bahasa sangat kasar.

Tapi umpatan itu berhenti saat gagang _baked_ _cheese_ itu berpindah tangan. Diikitu suara dingin yang sekarang sudah akrab di telinga Jaehyun. "Tidak usah merajuk, dasar Bocah!"

"Kenapa mereka memanggang keju begini?" tanya Doyoung tanpa sadar.

"Karena enak," jawab Jaehyun spontan, membuat Doyoung menoleh.

"Apa kalian tidak punya cara lain untuk menikmati keju? Ditaruh dalam sandwich misalnya. Kurang kerjaan."

"Ini adalah 'cara lain' untuk menikmati keju, sunbae saja yang tidak pernah tahu. Lagi pula ini enak." Protes Jaehyun dengan mulut penuh yang masih berusaha mengunyah si keju bakar.

"Ck!" Doyoung berdecak sambil menyentil pelan tangan Jaehyun. "Apa yang ku bilang soal tidak bicara saat makan, hah?"

Jaehyun hanya meringis saja. Satu lagi sifat yang Jaehyun tambahkan dalam list di bawah judul 'Perilaku Senior Kim Doyoung', mengomel. Mereka berjalan-jalan kurang dari tiga jam, dan entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun terkena omelan Doyoung. Mulai dari dirinya yang tidak meniup makanan yang masih panas sebelum dimakan, tidak mencuci tangan saat memakan makanan langsung dengan tangan, sampai melarangnya bicara saat masih mengunyah.

Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah mengomel ini adalah salah satu sifat yang Doyoung tunjukkan dalam kesehariannya atau hanya terlihat di saat-saat tertentu saja. _But Jaehyun find it so cute, really. He sound like caring mother, isn't he?_

Doyoung terdiam. Tanpa sadar mengendus makanan yang asing untuknya itu. Ada bau gurih khas susu fermentasi, tapi ada bau gosong juga di sana, membuat keju panggang itu menggiurkan. Perlahan dia mengigitnya. Merasakan gurih susu dengan sedikit cita rasa pahit dan sensasi lumer di mulutnya. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna. Jaehyun benar, ini sangat enak.

Dalam diam Doyoung menikmati _baked cheese_ yang dibelikan Jaehyun. Mengemutnya, membiarkannya lumer perlahan dan membalut indera pengecapnya dengan cita rasa gurih yang membuat ketagihan. Di sebelahnya, Jaehyun memperhatikan sambil tersenyum kecil. Merasa berhasil untuk membujuk Doyoung memakan makanan yang selama hidupnya belum pernah dia makan.

"Setelah ini temani aku beli hadiah dan akan ku antar sunbae pulang," kata Jaehyun sambil membereskan sisa bungkus makanannya untuk dibuang. Doyoung hanya mengangguk saja dan segera menghabiskan makanannya, melihat Jaehyun yang juga mulai beranjak.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memberikan hadiah pada siapa? Atau hadiah macam apa yan ingin kau berikan?" tanya Doyoung dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap menyelidik pada _booth_ di depannya.

Jaehyun hanya menanggapi protesan itu dengan senyum. Mungkin Doyoung bingung karena Jaehyun mengajaknya ke _booth_ toko mainan, hanya saja _booth_ itu menjual mainan yang tidak biasa. Di sana bukan mainan modern seperti _spiner_ dan _slime_ yang dijual, melainkan mainan jaman dulu. Mulai dari _ddakji_ hingga _gonggi_ , semua ada, juga beberapa aksesoris yang populer pada tahun sembilan puluhan.

"Sunbae pernah memainkan ini?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Doyoung dengan sebuah gelengan. Pada masa kecil orang-orang seusianya, mereka pasti pernah memaninkan permainan yang dijual di _booth_ itu, juga mencoba beberapa aksesorisnya. Tapi Doyoung bukanlah orang-orang itu. Dia hanya tahu permainan itu dari buku. Teman dan 'mainan'nya adalah buku. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan untuk belajar, membaca buku-buku tebal penuh tulisan, berlatih _table_ _manner_ dan terkurung di mansion luas dengan dikelilingi kesunyian.

Doyoung tidak pernah tahu betapa asyiknya bermain _ddakji_. Melempar sekuat tenaga lipatan kertas berbentuk persegi yang terbuat dari koran, mencoba membalik kertas lain dengan bentuk dan bahan yang sama dengan benturan. Hingga lengan akan terasa kebas dan sakit, tapi itu menyenangkan. Atau teriakan histeris saat _gonggi_ yang kau lempar tidak dapat kau tangkap semuanya, hingga membuatmu kalah taruhan padahal jika kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik sekotak penuh permen karet akan jadi milikmu.

Doyoung tidak mengalami itu. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengalaminya. Masa kecilnya telah berlalu penuh kemonotonan. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada taruhan, tidak ada dihukum karena ketahuan membawa papan _marbel_ ke sekolah. Hidupnya monoton. Dan dipenuhi dengan monokrom.

"Sunbae? Sunbae!"

"Huh? Wae?"

"Tidak. Kemarilah!"

Doyoung masih diam. Memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang berjongkok di depan _booth_ , dekat dengan ember berisikan banyak ikan emas kecil, spertinya juga dijual. Apa Jaehyun memintanya berjongkok di sebelahnya? Untuk apa? Karena telah ditipu dua kali seharian ini, Doyoung jadi was-was setiap Jaehyun memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

Jaehyun bukan tipe orang sabaran untuk beberapa hal, jadi ditariknya lengan Doyoung pelan, hanya agar yang lebih tua berjongkok di sebelahnya. Di tangannya ada dua buah kertas putih berukuran kecil serta sebotol air. Doyoung tidak tahu itu apa, mungkin Jaehyun membelinya di _booth_ ini saat dia melamun tadi.

"Kemarikan tangan sunbae," kata Jaehyun dengan tangan terulur, meminta tangan Doyoung.

Kening Doyoung mengerut. Tapa sadar jemari tangan kirinya mulai melingkari pergelangan yang kanan, gestur melindungi, ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jaehyun. "Untuk apa?"

"Kemarikan saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu begitu saja, Bocah!"

"Ck!"

Dengan kesal Jaehyun akhirya menarik paksa lengan Doyoung, membuat yang ditarik meolotot kaget. Dan teriakkan tidak bisa Doyoung tahan saat dengan kurang ajarnya Jaehyun menyingkap lengan bajunya. Tidak banyak, hanya sampai pergelangannya terlihat, tapi secepat itu juga Doyoung menutupnya kembali.

"Mau apa?!" tanya Doyoung panik.

Sekarang berganti dahi Jaehyun yang mengerut. Kenapa reaksinya sebegini kaget? Dan kenapa dia panik sekali?

Karena melihat manik itu bergetar, meskipun Jaehyun yakin Doyoung berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu, Jaehyun menghela napas. Ditunjukkannya kertas kecil yang dia bawa. Itu adalah _tattoo_ temporer atau _sticker tattoo_. "Hanya mau menempel ini."

Jaman dulu anak-anak sering menempelkannya pada kulit mereka, biasanya pada bagian tangan atau kaki. _Tattoo_ itu bisa hilang dengan digosok menggunakan sabun dan air. Biasanya bergambar tokoh kartun seperti pokemon atau digimon.

"Kemarikan!"

Dengan ragu Doyoung mengulurkan tangannya. Dia memegang lengan bajunya agar Jaehyun tidak menyingkapnya lagi. Hanya punggung tangannya yang terlihat.

"Mau ku tempel di sini? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehyun saat menerima uluran tangan Doyoung. Dia tahu ayah Doyoung akan marah besar jika melihat _tattoo_ mainan itu.

Doyoung terdiam, nampak berpikir. Lalu dengan gerakan ragu ditariknya lengan bajunya dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, menampakkan kulit lengannya yang putih, hanya sedikit di atas pergelanan tangan.

"Bagaimana kau menempelkannya?"

"Sini, ku tunjukkan!"

Jaehyun membuka palstik bening pada bagian depan _sticker_ kemudian menempelkannya pada kulit tangan Doyoung dan menekannya pelan. Dia membuka botol berisi air, menuangkannya perlahan tepat di atas _sticker_ , berusaha untuk tidak membuat lengan baju Doyoung basah. Setelah itu menggunakan kuku jarinya Jaehyun menggosok _sticker_ dengan perlahan, tidak mau melukai Doyoung. Setelah beberapa saat Jaehyun membuka lembaran kertasnya, meninggalkan gambar rubah kecil berwarna coklat.

"Ini-errr, rubah?" tanya Doyoung tidak yakin.

"Ini Eevee. Sebenarnya sunbae lebih mirip kelinci, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan pokemon kelinci," ucap Jaehyun sambil mengelap lengan Doyoung yang basah dengan tisu yang disediakan oleh penjualnya.

"Berikan padaku! Aku akan melakukannya juga."

Seperti permintaan Doyoung, Jaehyun menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang berisikan _tattoo_ mainan. Dengan telaten Doyoung membolak-balik setiap lembarnya, mencari gambar yang dia inginkan.

Setelah menemukannya Doyoung menarik lengan kanan Jaehyun dan menyibak lengan jaket yang dipakainya. Seperti yang dilakukan Jaehyun, setelah menempelkan lembaran _tattoo_ mainan, Doyoung menyiramnya dengan air. Lalu dengan telaten dia menggosok permukaannya supaya gambarnya bisa tertempel sempurnya. Dan senyuman kecil, sangat kecil sampai-sampai Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya, mengembang saat Doyoung membuka kertasnya, menampakkan gambar Snorlax yang tertempel sempurna di kulit Jaehyun.

"Sunbae menyamakanku dengan Snorlax?"

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu ini namanya apa, tapi cocok saja denganmu. Bulat."

Bolehkan Jaehyun mengumpat?

Oke pipinya mungkin sedikit _chubby_ dan ada sisa lemak bayi di sana, tapi tolong, ya, bentuk tubuh Jaehyun kan tidak bulat. Di balik kemeja berlapis jaket denim itu tersimpan _six packs_ dan otot yang mulai terbentuk, membuat tubuhnya terlihat _manly_ dan _sexy_. Lalu kenapa Doyoung menyamakannya dengan Snorlax, sih? Menyebalkan!

Sambil mendengus sebal Jaehyun berdiri dan membayar untuk dua _sticker tattoo_ mereka.

"Ayo, Sunbae! Aku antar pulang."

.

.

.

"Baru pulang?"

Suara berat dan serak itu mengagetkan Doyoung, hingga reflek tubuhnya bekerja menimbulkan reaksi kejut dan jantung yang berdebar keras. Suara yang sangat familiar tapi sudah tidak didengarnya seminggu ini.

Di kursi ruang tengah, dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam, ayahnya sedang memperhatikannya. Mata hitamnya menatap menyelidik pada Doyoung, seakan menguliti. Doyoung tidak suka rasa curiga ayahnya yang berlebihan seperti ini, membuatnya takut dan tidak nyaman.

"Ah, iya, Abeoji. A-aku baru pulang."

Tanpa sadar Doyoung menarik turun lengan bajunya, memaksa kain itu melebar sampai menutupi jemarinya yang kurus. Takut gamber Eevee dari Jaehyun akan terlihat. Suaranya bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengaliri punggungnya. Doyoung tidak pandai berbohong.

"Jangan terlalu banyak ikut kegiatan di kampus, itu tidak penting dan membuang waktumu. Naiklah ke atas dan segera belajar!"

"Ne, abeoji."

Doyoung membungkuk sebentar dan segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Tidak ingin lagi berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Saat sampai dikamar dia segera menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dia merasa seperti pencuri yang akan tertangkap dan diadili jika tidak melakukannya.

Sambil menghela napas Doyoung meletakkan ranselnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Pandangannya menerawang pada dinding kamarnya yang bercat putih tulang. Ingatannya tanpa diminta memutar kejadian hari ini. Dan dari seluruhnya, sembilan puluh persen adalah wajah Jaehyun.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan bayangan wajah menyebalkan Jaehyun, Doyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Hari ini dia lelah sekali jadi dia ingin langsung tidur saja. Tidak peduli pada perintah ayahnya untuk belajar, toh besok hari Minggu. Dia butuh meredam otaknya yang sudah sepekan dipaksa berpikir.

Saat berbaring dengan selimut yang telah menutupi seluruh badannya hingga leher, Doyoung menarik tangannya dari dalam selimut, kemudian menyingkap lengan piyama biru tua yang dia kenakan. Di atas kulitnya yang putih masih tertempel _sticker tatto_ yang dibuat Jaehyun tadi. Saat mandi tadi Doyoung hampir tidak mengenai bagian itu dengan air, takut hilang.

Dipandanginya gambar pokemon rubah berwana coklat yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Perlahan ada rasa hangat hingga sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk lengkungan yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan. Atau tidak pernah dia perlihatkan.

Doyoung tidak tahu. Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi remaja biasa, _hang out_ bersama teman-teman di saat tidak ada jadwal kuliah, merasakan kebebasan, pulang malam tanpa perlu takut tidak bisa belajar karena besoknya adalah hari libur.

Sejak kejadian Ten yang ditegur keras oleh ayahnya, Doyoung tidak pernah lagi memimpikan melakukan hal itu. Tapi hari ini, dia merasakannya. Meskipun hanya sebentar dan ditemani oleh junior menyebalkan, tapi Doyoung tetap merasa berbeda. Ada rasa yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya. Rasanya tergelitik hingga perutnya terasa melilit. Ada semangat dan rasa debaran yang aneh. Doyoung tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi perasaan asing itu masih ada hingga sekarang. Membuat hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar membuat warna monokromnya sedikit memudar.

Jemari kurusnya sejak tadi mengelus _tattoo_ Eevee dengan lembut. Senyuman masih di sana. Hari ini Doyoung merasa lebih baik. Sangat baik malah.

Doyoung memejamkan matanya yang mulai berat. Masih dengan elusan lemput di lengannya. Masih dengan senyum hangat yang sama.

"Gomawo, Jaehyun-ah."

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

A/N:

Apakah ada yang menunggu fanfic ini?

Sebenarnya aku menunggu respon dari fanfic ini, jika banyak yang suka akan aku lanjutkan, jika tidak, ya, terpaksa aku discontinue. Tapi sepertinya banyak pengaruh positif yang terus menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jadi aku lanjutkan meskipun agak lama.

Dan sedikit pemberitahuan saja, di Korea apalagi di Seoul sangat jarang orang yang mengendarai sepeda motor. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan memakai transportasi umum seperti subway atau mobil untuk bepergian. Sepeda motor biasanya digunaka oleh restoran untuk mengantarkan pesanan atau delivery. Kemudian, aku tidak begitu tahu apakah di dekat Myeongdong ada tempat parkir sepeda motor. Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel traveling yang menyebutkan di dekat Myeongdong ada lahan parkir tempat memarkirkan sepeda motor atau mobil. Tempat itu dekat dengan subway yang menuju ke menara Seoul. Aku belum pernah melihat sendiri, jadi jika ada kesalahan tentang pendeskripsian aku mohon maaf.

And typo is lyfe so yeah /peace/

Aku harap kalian suka dan tetap memberikan dukungan kalian pada fanfic ini dan pada JaeDo.

Oh ya, apakah kalian keberatan dengan words yang banyak dalam satu chapter? Ataukah tidak masalah? Tolong beri masukan ya. XD

Sekali lagi semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

 **-Warm Regards-**

 **-Castella Casper-**


End file.
